1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a hearing protection earplug for insertion into the ear canal composed of a soft material, especially a foam material, having a cavity that is open toward the outside.
2. Background Art
A hearing protection earplug of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,463. The known longitudinal cavity is intended to increase the wearing comfort.
From WO 02/43633 A1, a hearing protection earplug is known that is provided with a handle composed of a harder, more dimensionally stable material, wherein indentations are provided at the end of the handle, for affixing a cord.
WO 2005/023147 A2, too, describes a hearing protection earplug having a main body of a soft foam material and a harder core that is intended to facilitate the insertion. An X-shaped recess at the front end serves to remove the hard end of the core to increase the wearing comfort.